


My Destiny Is In Your Hands

by Holyangelheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Keith's Birthday Week 2017, M/M, POV Alternating, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: Those who are connected by the red string of fate are soulmates; two people who are destined to be together no matter what.“Have you ever gotten the feeling that we've met before?” He asked.“Hmm, I'm sure we crossed paths often before we became roommates.”“That's not what I mean…”He bit his bottom lip. “Then, what do you mean, Keith?”“Ugh, I don't know!! Just that I feel like we're meant to—”“Be together?” Shiro asked, looking at him expectantly.





	My Destiny Is In Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my Sheith Birthday Exchange held by [vldexchange ](https://vldexchange.tumblr.com) for [dork-sen](http://dork-sen.tumblr.com), I really hope you enjoy! The main inspirations were Red String of Fate and the [lyrics](http://lyric-translation.blogspot.com/2017/02/one-ok-rock-always-coming-back-lyric.html\)) for [Always Coming Back](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PtiyMioVKcM) by ONE OK ROCK which I've fallen in love with. Most of the fic is in Shiro's perspective. Thank you for reading!

Within this universe and across all the possible realities, I'll always come back to you.

We're meant to meet, even if we're not always meant to be romantically. Sometimes we're passing ships in the night; so close as we create ripples in the sea, but you never focus on me as the waves and wind get in our way. We might meet as neighbors, classmates, rivals, even animals. Sometimes we never meet directly: an online friend across the country; an ally on a planet in a far galaxy; a nameless enemy on a ship you gunned down.

Only one thing is constant and it's the fact that we're meant to cross paths, always.

The closer we do get, the more I fear you'll slip from my grasp. I can watch you from afar, knowing about the red thread that wraps around my pinky that connects to yours and be content. But once our eyes meet, the color fades until the words you spout leaves a sour taste in my mouth.

We're meant to be you and me, but once we finally meet I forget about our past and all the possibilities we have.

But it's okay, because I'm always coming back to fall in love with you again.

 

* * *

 

The darkening sky was splashed with purple as the sun started to set. The clouds became a deep crimson.

Keith gazed out his window as his fingers drummed on the desk in front of him. He sighed, leaning against his hand. “Have you ever gotten the feeling that we've met before?” He asked.

The question was out of the blue and it made Shiro roll onto his stomach to get a better view of the back of Keith’s head from on top of Keith’s bed. “Hmm, I'm sure we crossed paths often before we became roommates.”

“That's not what I mean…”

He bit his bottom lip. “Then, what do you mean, Keith?”

Keith swiveled around, his legs spread apart with his knees bent. The frown often present when he sat at his desk to brood over essays more prominent this time. He scratched his head in frustration. “Ugh, I don't know!! Just that I feel like we're meant to—”

“Be together?” Shiro asked, looking at him expectantly.

“Meant to meet,” he corrected as he looked away. “I know it's really corny, okay?”

Shiro’s lips twitched. “It is.”

“Shut up.”

He laughed and it sounded hollow to his own ears. The sound of Keith’s fingers typing quickly told him that he moved on, focusing back on his essay due the next day. He pushed his earbuds into his ears and opened his music app; closing his eyes as the melodies drifted him to another place.

A place where he knows his best friend loves him back. A time that isn’t current.

“Shiro…?”

Shiro opened his eyes to find Keith’s face looming over him, his eyes full of concern. “Yes?”

This Keith’s hair was slightly longer, the ends of his hair almost reaching his shoulder blades. He sighed, but his lips formed into a half smile as he leaned down to plant a kiss on Shiro’s forehead, his silky black hair brushing against his skin. “You wouldn’t answer me at all. What were you dreaming about?”

He closed his eyes again, smiling at the soft sensation of Keith’s lips and ignoring how his hair was tickling him now. “I was dreaming about you. Just that I love everything about you.”

“You do…?” What he expected was a laugh or a joke about how cheesy he is. Instead, when he opened his eyes the Keith above him had hair that stopped at his neck.

“Keith!” Shiro rocketed forward, hitting Keith’s forehead and knocking him back. Both of their hands rose to their respected injuries and the two groaned in sync.

“What was that for?” Keith asked, sitting back into his chair. “I just wanted to know what you wanted for dinner.”

Shiro looked around; Keith’s laptop was closed now with a small stack of paper stapled together on top of it. “You’re done with your essay?”

He grinned in response and Shiro gulped, “I’ve been done for ten minutes already. I’m surprised the sound of the printer didn’t wake you.”

“So you’ve been waiting for me to wake up and got impatient?” He asked.

“No…I didn’t mean to wake you at all.” Keith said as he cocked his head to the side. “You started mumbling in your sleep and you said my name so I thought you finally woke up.

“Sorry about that, uh, what do you want for dinner?”

“Pizza…?”

“Don’t you want something healthier?”

“I’ll pay.”

“Deal. I’ll grab my keys.”

“I knew you couldn’t say no,” he said.

“Hey, free pizza is free pizza,” Shiro retorted as he grabbed their jackets from on top of their coat rack. He also took the matching helmets from the other hooks. He handed the leather jacket to Keith, but his hand lingered only a couple of centimeters off his own. Any longer and he swore he would start to feel Keith’s body heat through the fabric. It was almost as if Keith was reluctant to take it. “Keith…?”

Keith’s eyes lifted from the jacket to Shiro’s and he smirked. He grabbed the other jacket, a varsity jacket with the school’s emblem on the left chest. “It’s cold so it’s fitting that I use your hockey jacket.”

Shiro froze. It took a few seconds for him to thaw, but Keith was already walking out the door and reached the elevator down the hall in no time. “Wait! I haven’t washed the jacket in a week, Keith!”

“You should be more worried about having to walk down two flights of stairs, Mr. Champion,” he sang.

His face must’ve shown his “Oh shit” thought as Keith immediately began laughing as he pressed a button from inside the elevator. He looked down at his hands carrying two helmets and a leather jacket. He shook his head and ran for it, almost hitting the back of the elevator as he skid to a halt with the items still in his hands.

“You okay?” Keith asked from behind.

Shiro grunted as he set the helmets on the floor of the elevator as he pushed his arms through Keith’s jacket. He picked the helmets up and turned around, offering the red one to Keith. He paused. Keith was still pushing the button and it wasn’t the one to close the doors faster. “You kept it open for me…”

Keith shrugged, “I would never leave you behind.”

His eyes softened as Keith took the helmet from him with his other hand. “Jeez, you scared me. I hate it when you do that.”

“You know you love me,” he teased.

“I do, Keith—” Shiro smiled brightly. He knew that Keith didn’t mean it that way, but he wasn’t going to lie, “—I really do.”

“What—”

Before Keith could finish his question, an old woman walked through the elevator doors, thanking him for keeping it open for her. It took him a second to reply and press the button for the first floor. The two of them stood in silence as she rummaged through her large purse as the elevator came to life and started going down.

Shiro could feel Keith’s heated gaze and he couldn’t do anything but focus on the numbers decreasing above the exit of the elevator. He counted down in his head and dared a glance at Keith when the  _ping!_  sounded and the doors opened. Keith was facing him now, staring at him straight on and Shiro felt his breath hitch in his throat. The old lady giggled as she exited the elevator and said something about “young love,” but neither of them reacted to it. He frowned. “Keith, I, uh—”

Keith took a step closer, silencing Shiro immediately as their faces were  _too_  close despite being alone. His left hand shot out as he stopped the elevator doors from closing. He smiled at him. “After you.”

“Uh, um, thanks,” Shiro said.

Keith didn’t answer, but he followed Shiro into the lobby. The old lady from before stood in front of the mailboxes and smiled that all-knowing smile as they passed by. Keith bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement as they matched each other’s strides, walking side by side out their complex’s doors.

They continued into the parking lot and stopped when they reached Shiro’s black motorcycle. They didn’t talk as they strapped on their helmets, Keith wore the red one while Shiro used the black. He lifted his leg over the motorcycle and sat first. He patted the seat behind him. Keith followed instinctively and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s torso.

“You ready?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah.”

“The usual place?”

Keith laughed as if it was obvious, “Of course.”

As he drove towards their favorite pizzeria, Shiro could’ve sworn that Keith’s hold on him was a bit tighter than usual. The weight against his back felt heavier and warmer. When they reached the first traffic light and had to wait for the cars to take their turns, he missed the green light as Keith nuzzled into the back of his neck. He couldn’t move, not until the car behind them honked their horn and he was so embarrassed he was glad he was wearing a helmet.

The arms wrapped around his hips trembled and he groaned. Keith laughed the rest of the way and didn’t stop until they both removed their helmets and Shiro squinted at him. He wasn’t sure if Keith realized he was the one truly at fault here. But he let it go as Keith’s eyes were bright and his cheeks flushed from laughter.

Shiro shook his head and offered his hand. “Come on, let’s go inside.”

“Huh?” Keith hesitated as he stared at Shiro’s hand.

“Since you’re going to pay, I’ll carry both of the helmets like the gentleman I am” he said. He was sure that was obvious since Keith should know he carries his helmets with him whenever he uses his bike.

Just like with the varsity jacket, Keith seemed reluctant to let the helmet go, but Shiro just shrugged the thought away. He followed Keith into the pizzeria and was immediately surrounded by the fragrance of basil and melted cheese. They also did delivery and carry out, but they preferred dining in since their service was pretty good. He picked out their favorite booth all the way in the back and he slipped into the side against the wall so Keith would sit in front of him. Keith preferred it this way as he wouldn’t have to see the other people in the room. Shiro didn’t question his logic.

A server immediately went to their table, a small booklet in her hands. “Hey you two, what would you like to start off with this evening?”

Shiro looked across the table as Keith stared at the menu in his hands. “I’ll have water and…Keith?”

“Yeah…?” He looked up at Shiro and then the waiter. “Oh, I’ll have water and can we have garlic parmesan breadsticks and a small meat pizza?”

“So, your usual?” She asked.

Keith nodded as he took Shiro’s menu and handed them to her. “Thanks.”

After the girl took their order, she quickly returned with two glass cups of ice water and two straws as well. She pushed it towards them and before she turned around, she glanced at Keith and stopped. “Oh wow, this is the first time you’ve worn that jacket here. Doesn’t that belong to the hockey varsity team? I didn’t know you were a starter.”

Keith was sitting with his head propped up on his right hand. He looked down and smiled. “I’m not. It’s Shiro’s.”

A huge grin spread across her face as she held the book and menus to her chest. “Then is this like a date?”

Shiro waved his hand, “It’s not—”

“Yeah.”

The girl’s eyes lit up with mirth as she looked back and forth between the two. Keith seemed casual as he continued to lean on his palm, swirling the ice in his cup with the straw. On the opposite side of the table, Shiro’s mouth was wide open. She slowly backed away, “Well, I’ll leave you two to it…let me know if you need anything else.”

In a distant part of his mind, Shiro was sure he could hear the staff gossiping about the two of them, some groaned so loud that the other customers looked concerned. Most likely bets were placed. When the girl came back a few minutes later with their breadsticks, her face looked younger as if she won the jackpot. They thanked her for the food and absently chewed away. Shiro swore there was an entire basket of breadsticks but when he snapped out of it, it was empty and both of his hands were oily. He quickly wiped his hands on some of the napkins, then grabbed a cup of water and gulped it down in one go.

“You okay…?” Keith asked, leaning back into the booth with his arms crossed. “You just gulped down my water, it was impressive though.”

Shiro’s mouth opened again, but this time in horror. He closed it. Then opened it. Then he closed it again. “I’m sorry.”

Keith laughed, “Don’t worry about it.”

“Keith…About what you said.”

The laughter stopped. Keith grabbed the remaining glass of water and started to swirl the straw in there too. “What about it?”

“You said we’re on a date…” he trailed off.

“Mhmm?” Keith sighed. “I did.”

“Like a date date?”

Keith stopped swirling the ice and lifted his gaze. “Only if you want it to be.”

Shiro wished he had another cup of water, but he chewed on the ice left over in the cup instead. He set the cup back onto the table and finally returned Keith’s gaze. “I never thought you’d say that, Keith. I can’t tell if you’re joking. Is this just a joke to you?”

That must have hit a nerve as Keith sat silently for a few seconds. He looked down at his hands as they rested on the table. His palms faced up and he couldn’t look him in the eye. “Have I ever lied about my affection for you?”

Shiro’s heart ache, “No!” He shouted. Everyone in the room gave them weird stares, except the knowing eyes of the staff. “You’ve never…lead me on. But I thought I was in this alone…Keith. I thought you’d never like me back.”

“What?” Keith finally looked up, the corners of his lips turned down. “I thought  _you_ didn’t like me. You always acted like I was one of your jock teammates.”

Oh, so it  _was_  his fault. “You are important to me like a teammate. We are a team, Keith. I just didn’t know how to tell you I wanted us to be…partners.”

Keith stopped. “Partners…?”

“Yeah,” he smiled at him. “So…this is a date.”

“Yeah,” Keith repeated back. “But you’re buying me a cake.”

He closed his eyes and nodded; if Keith was paying for dinner then it’d make sense for him to buy dessert. His eyes opened wide, “Wait. Why do you want a cake?”

“It’s…my birthday?” Keith said. One of his eyebrows arched as his hand moved through the air as if to say “Duh?”

“Your…birthday…” Shiro frowned. He picked his phone up and started scrolling through his calendar. “I don’t have your birth date anywhere, Keith.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

Keith crossed his arms. “I guess I never told you my birthday. I guess I forgot.”

“Keith!” Shiro groaned, pushing his hair back. He sighed. “I didn’t buy you a gift or anything.”

“That’s what the cake is for,” he said.

Shiro’s eyes twitched. He shook his head and before he could retort the same server returned with their pizza topped with meat toppings.

She smiled as she set the warm down onto the table. “Here you go—Oh, did something happen? You look mad, Shiro.”

“Actually, it happens to be Keith’s birthday today.”

“Oh! Happy birthday, Keith!” She congratulated him, completely ignoring Shiro as his face darkened. “You can have a free dessert, what would you like?”

Keith pursed his lips in thought. “Can I have a hot fudge sundae?”

“Sure! I’ll bring it out after you finish eating,” she said before she returned to the kitchen.

Shiro released a shaky breath. “What about the cake?”

He shrugged. “I’m not going to pass up a free dessert. Plus, you can buy me one tomorrow.”

He couldn’t believe him. First he says they’re having a date and then he finds out it’s his birthday despite knowing each other for almost a year. “Sometimes I question why I love you…”

“Maybe because it’s natural,” Keith said before covering his mouth with his right hand. His eyes were bright and his cheeks were puffed up slightly. He was totally hiding a smile. He grabbed a slice of pizza and faced the tip towards Shiro’s face. “Eat before it gets cold, Shiro.”

Shiro squinted at him and leaned forward, biting the end of the pizza while keeping eye contact. He chewed thoroughly, enjoying the way Keith’s eyes became wide as his lips parted slightly. He brushed the crumbs off the corner of his own mouth and licked his thumb. “That tasted better than usual. Thanks, Keith.”

Keith placed the rest of the pizza on Shiro’s plate and grabbed his own. He frowned, “Foul play.”

Shiro chuckled. “You’re the one that said it’s a date.”

“The first of many,” he added without missing a beat. “If only you could say your true feelings out loud instead of only in your dreams.”

“What?” Shiro stopped chewing, almost done with his second slice.

“You’ve been talking in your dreams ever since our first night in the apartment together…”

Keith had said that so nonchalantly that Shiro wasn’t sure if he was joking or not. But based on now Keith just continued eating, unfazed by the absolute horror on his face, he knew he was serious. “You, wait, you never thought that was weird? What did I even say?”

“I got used to it so it doesn’t bother me anymore. But, yeah, you always dream about red strings and alternate realities. I don’t know, usually I just tone you out by using my headphones. It only happens when you’re in a really deep sleep.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Shiro groaned. He set his pizza down, eyeing it with disgust.

He shrugged as he reached for another slice. “I thought it was cute, especially whenever you call my name over and over. It was a bit creepy the first night, though.”

Shiro felt his soul leave his body. Keith pushed the plate toward him, hinting that he should eat more. He picked up his pizza and held it up to his lips. “So…you’ve known this whole time?”

Keith took another bite and Shiro followed. “Yes.”

“And you like me back?”

“Not like—” Keith licked his lips and fingers, “—Love.”

Upon hearing the word “love” Shiro choked. He pounded his chest as the pizza fought him to go down; he desperately needed a glass of water. Keith quickly grabbed his glass and moved to sit next to Shiro, helping him drink. When he finally felt it was safe to talk, he smiled wearily at Keith. “Thank you, Keith.”

Keith rubbed his shoulders, “No problem, Shiro.”

The rubbing continued even after the waitress came to their table to take their plates and refill their glasses. Keith sat upright on his knees with his feet dangling off the entrance to the booth so that he could reach Shiro’s shoulders. When the server returned with his sundae, she had a glint in her eyes. She placed the tall glass full of ice cream and hot fudge topped with a maraschino cherry in front of them. She retrieved two spoons and placed them on napkins on Keith’s side. She smiled one last time, “Is there anything else I can do for you two?”

Shiro shook his head, “W-We’re good. Keith?”

Keith finally stopped massaging Shiro and although he liked it, Shiro sighed in relief. “Can you take a picture of us?”

This night was full of surprises. It was the first time Keith ever asked for one, usually Shiro had to do it or Keith would take a picture of Shiro alone.

The waitress smiled even brighter, “Sure!”

Keith handed her his phone and leaned against Shiro’s right side. He smiled.  _Keith_  smiled. Shiro melted and slowly moved his hand towards Keith’s under the table. He nudged his hand and gasped softly when Keith placed his on top of his palm. Shiro looked away and Keith’s smile was so bright that the waitress was stunned for a moment.

She blinked and slowly handed his phone back. She turned to walk away but stopped as she took a leather booklet from her pocket and placed it on the edge of the table. “Here’s your bill. Thank you for choosing our establishment tonight! I hope you two enjoyed your stay.”

“Thank you,” the two said in unison. Shiro immediately reached for the book but Keith was quicker. He held it out to the side and shook his head.

Keith was always stubborn when it came to the bill, but he did promise beforehand so there was no point in fighting to split it. Instead, Shiro grabbed one of the spoons and handed it to Keith. Rather than taking it, Keith opened his mouth and closed his eyes. When the ice cream didn’t follow, he opened his eyes, “Ahh.”

Shiro bit his lip and scooped up some of the vanilla ice cream and the fudge and slowly placed it between Keith’s lips. He watched as Keith took it graciously and licked his lips afterwards. He quickly reached for one of the glasses of water and took a hearty swig.

“You’re missing out, Shiro. You need to try this delicious ice cream,” he paused and tapped the glass. “This is so fancy too.”

“Yeah, okay.”

The two finished the ice cream in no time and Keith got up to pay the bill while Shiro walked out with the helmets. They rode home in silence and quickly did their routine before heading to their beds. Shiro’s bedroom was on the other side of the apartment while Keith slept where the living room is supposed to be.

Yet, as the moon light filtered in through the window above Keith’s desk, Shiro couldn’t leave. He was rooted in place besides the bed as Keith sat on the edge, looking back at him. When they returned from their impromptu date, everything felt the same. They had walked into the complex side by side, their shoulders touching like usual. He let Keith enter first and they parted to do their own thing. It should be obvious what to do next. He should retreat into his room and go to sleep in his own bed.

Now that the two gazed at each other in silence, he felt that being with Keith was natural. It wasn’t that his dreams of him occurred whenever he was in a deep sleep—they only occurred whenever he slept near Keith. And they were always stronger when he slept in his bed, surrounded by the remnants of his warmth and swayed to sleep with his scent. Before Keith moved in, he stayed up until three in the morning every night. Sometimes only muscle relaxers and sleeping aids could lull him. Other times he didn’t sleep at all and would depend on coffee the next morning.

The fact that he became used to sleeping before midnight should have been a sign. Those nights where they would fall asleep playing video games or watching their TV from across Keith’s bed were the ones he slept the deepest. Times when Keith would stay up late typing furiously on research papers during finals week were  _soothing_  to him. The sound of the keys clacking on his keyboard became melodious to him, lulling him to sleep better than any medicine ever has. Often times Keith would be so drained after submitting it online or printing it out that he would wordlessly throw something over him and slip under the covers. Only Shiro would be the one to wake in horror realizing he had been spooning Keith for hours.

Yet all that happened when their relationship was mostly platonic. Now they both understood there was always something more and it felt…different.

“Keith…” Shiro looked down at him and jabbed his thumb back, pointing to his room. “I’ll be in there if you need me.”

He turned to leave, but he felt a hand on his arm. Keith was standing now as he glanced back at his bed. “You can stay with me tonight, Shiro, if you want.”

“Keith…” Shiro looked at him and then the bed behind him. “Our feelings…are mutual right?”

“Yes,” he said.

“And you’re not going to change your mind?” Shiro asked.

He shook his head. “Nothing’s going to change, Shiro. At least, nothing important.”

“Well, one thing  _is_  going to change.”

“Hm, what’s that?” Keith asked.

“Next time I’m not going to forget your birthday. That much I can promise,” Shiro said. He then breathed out deeply. A weight lifted from his shoulders. He placed both of is hands on Keith’s shoulders. And then he dipped his head low as his lips pressed slightly against Keith’s forehead. He paused. “…Can I kiss you?”

“Only if you let me kiss you too,” Keith whispered back as he stood on his tip toes.

He chuckled and leaned down. His eyes widened as Keith’s hands touched his cheeks, pulling him farther down. Their lips brushed against each other once, then twice. Seconds ticked away; the kiss lasting longer and becoming softer each time.

Keith’s hands moved down Shiro’s cheeks, caressing his jawline before sliding down his neck. His hands rubbed up and down his shoulders as he smiled into the kiss.

Shiro hummed, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist. He smiled as Keith’s hands finally reached the back of his neck, pulling him closer as if he didn’t want there to be any space between them. His lips felt warm, just like his heart.

“Shiro…” Keith said breathlessly. He stepped back, his head tilted upward to see his face. “Let’s go to sleep.”

He immediately yawned in response and Keith laughed, softly kissing his cheek and Shiro grinned. Keith’s hand trailed down his body to search for his before leading him to his full size bed. It wasn’t large enough for two people with extra room, but it was enough for them to spoon comfortably.

That night, Shiro slept deeply. For once, he didn’t dream of a Keith far away in another galaxy or time. There was no rift between them, their feelings laid out in the open for the other to acknowledge. The Keith he longed for was finally within reach, nestled against his chest. “I wish you would stay with me forever…”

 

* * *

 

_Stay with me forever._

It’s a wish that I’ve heard in my head, but I can't say aloud; a selfish promise, a phrase that would bind you. It would make you feel guilty for leaving. For following your dream and I can’t do that to you.

You were mine once before, but not anymore.

I feel a hand against my throat. My lungs are on fire as I gasp for air, remnants of your name on my lips before there are stars in my eyes. Connected, the stars create you. All I can see is your face, smiling as you say my name. But all I feel is the bitter cold.

Where are you now?

A thousand times I've wished for you to come back, and I'm not sure if you ever did. The thread that once led me to you used to be a crimson red. But the colors are fading and so are you.

Did I dream everything? Another dream where you disappear into nothing. Another dream where you found me, in the past and other realities. But the thread is tangled and worn out.

Today, I met another you, but he didn't recognize me. Everything was different, but my heart couldn't give in. I still felt you through him because in the end you’re still…you.

It felt like forever before the Black Lion found you. You came back, like you always do. You didn't make a promise to come back this time, but I knew you would try. And you did.

I missed you, all of you. Each and every one of you. I love you so much, Shiro.

I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe,no matter what.

As many times as it takes.


End file.
